Connor-Jenna Relationship
The friendship between Connor Delaurier and Jenna Middleton occurred sometime in Season 10 since Jenna was dating Connor's friend K.C. Guthrie, and developed into a relationship in the Season 12 episode, Ray of Light (1). They are commonly known as Jonnor (J'enna/C'onnor), or Jennor (Je'nna/Co'nnor). Friendship History Season 10 In''' Breakaway (2),' Jenna is discussing Clare's "fake boob" rumor with Connor, K.C.,Wesley, and Dave. Season 11 In 'In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Connor and Jenna are shown talking with K.C. and Alli until Clare comes up and asks them for help to write an article for the holiday issue of the Degrassi Daily. Connor and Jenna remain silent and decline. Later on, they decide to help Clare. In '''In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Jenna finds it harsh when Clare decided not to talk to Eli after they broke up, which makes Connor question why they broke up. Later, they enjoy pizza after finishing the article. Season 12 In Rusty Cage (2), Jenna overhears Connor and K.C. talking about K.C.'s dad Kevin getting out of jail early. Later, when K.C. leaves Degrassi, Jenna and Connor along with Alli, Clare and Bianca get in a group hug before K.C. leaves. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Jenna, Mo, Fiona, Connor, Marisol, and Becky, along with Alli and Dallas in the room, discuss Campbell's suicide. Jenna and Connor sit next to one another. Connor expresses his disappointment with Degrassi's Spirit Week activities being cancelled, and insists that they should continue in spite of Cam's death. Jenna agrees with him. In Ray Of Light (1), Jenna goes to help Connor after he drops some stuff in the hallway and kisses him on the check. Connor later appears at Jenna's locker and gives her flowers and chocolates and asks her out, not taking no for an answer. He later approaches her and Alli in the hallway and gives her a space suit for their date later on. They enter some room and Connor makes it look like they're in space, and Jenna likes it. Connor figures out Jenna wants to kiss him, so he leans in and they do for a second before pulling apart; Jenna thinks they should try again and they both lean and kiss each other again. Trivia *They are mutual friends with K.C. Guthrie, Dave Turner, Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, and Adam Torres. *They were in the play Romeo and Jules - Conner played Friar Larwance and Jenna played an unknown part. *It is shown in the promo they may have a conflict with Luke Baker. *There were both close friends with K.C. Timeline *Start Up: Ray of Light (1) Gallery Minorniners_jenna_bianca_ok.jpg clare-alli-conner-jenna-dave-kc-degrassi-15678076-320-176.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 0335.jpg 0049.jpg Tumblr mgdnmakNLc1rkhjqno1 500.jpg 19193 550004578343574 282383869 n.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 11.57.17.png Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 15.32.02.png Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 15.32.12.png 789uiojjj.png 98iopui.png Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-5.jpg Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-3.jpg Dgmuchraylight11.jpg Dgmuchraylight10.jpg Dgmuchraylight9.jpg Dgmuchraylight8.jpg Dgmuchraylight5.jpg Dgmuchraylight3.jpg 8yiut.png 78otyyur.png 878tgyt.png uiyrfy.png oiu;iou.png 7ltyt.png yuiyui787.png yutyuiy'.png 89yoiy.png 898yiy.png 789yuit.png tiyut.png tyuir.jpg Category:Season 11 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships